This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In order to meet consumer and industrial demand for natural resources, companies often invest significant amounts of time and money in finding and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired subterranean resource such as oil or natural gas is discovered, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Further, such systems generally include a wellhead assembly mounted on a well through which the resource is accessed or extracted.
These wellhead assemblies may include a wide variety of components, such as casing heads, tubing heads, and devices for hanging tubular strings (e.g., casing) within the well. For example, casing strings of different diameters in the well can be suspended from respective casing hangers installed in a wellhead. In some applications, it may be desirable to also hang a coiled tubing string in a well. For instance, a coiled tubing string can be run into a producing gas well to address liquid-loading issues downhole, facilitating extraction of liquids from the well so as to promote gas production. Certain previous techniques for hanging coiled tubing strings in wells include using grapple assemblies that tie back to tubing hangers, while others include setting slips through work windows in wellhead assemblies.